


【瀚冰HE】先婚后爱梗（上）

by JDfire



Category: Real Person Fiction, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDfire/pseuds/JDfire





	【瀚冰HE】先婚后爱梗（上）

【瀚冰】先婚后爱梗（上）

温泉play，没有到本垒  
（同性婚姻合法背景）

————————————————————————

季肖冰28岁时候结了婚，家里老人安排好了的，听说打娘胎里就约定了，俗称“娃娃亲”。

对象是个比他还小两岁的肌肉小子，胸肌很大，手臂也很壮，季肖冰第一次看见他心里就又羡慕又讨厌。

这小子叫高瀚宇，小时候他见过两次，但都没啥印象，就记得小孩儿可皮，上蹿下跳地到处找人玩。

两人结婚后就搬到了一起，家里老人也知道他俩不乐意这婚事，没强迫他们睡一屋，只是要求在外多少得扮得恩爱点儿。

季肖冰在家对着镜子自己练了好几次，他一个理科生，上学以来就没跟多少女孩子相处过，自然也一直母胎单身。

现在突然就成了已婚人士，要扮演出含情脉脉的样子对他来说还真有点难。

不过好在由于工作原因，季肖冰一直都很忙，也没多少时间去假扮夫夫，甚至有时候一天都跟高瀚宇见不了一次面。

说起来那小子好像从始至终对这桩婚姻都没什么意见，既不反对也不支持，让他演他就跟着演，有几次两人一起参加宴会的时候，季肖冰都有种恍惚的感觉，就好像自己真的有了幸福的婚姻。

高瀚宇会无时不刻地跟在他身边，默默给他递手帕或者各类食物，话也不多，问了就答，平时还挺安静的。

时间长了，季肖冰觉得这结婚也有好处，打发掉不少莺莺燕燕不说，偶尔跟朋友聚会也不会显得自己孤家寡人。

于是季肖冰对高瀚宇的态度也没那么冷淡了，至少私底下的时候两人还是会说几句话，就像普通朋友那样，聊聊工作。

高瀚宇是个运动员，每天早上都要在健身房练一上午，下午去参加训练，平时吃饭还总是淡到不行的健身餐。

季肖冰好奇过，但是想着自己跟人也没多熟，就没去问。

结婚一年多的时候，几乎周围所有人都认为他俩感情很好，甚至还有长辈给他们提供了代孕中心的联系方式。

季肖冰拿着那张名片，真的幻想了下领个小孩儿来养的感觉，还天马行空地想了下高瀚宇那两坨大胸肌，要不是男的估计奶水可足。

他俩表面上对要孩子这事儿都没什么表示，季肖冰以为高瀚宇是懒得管，估计孩子生了也是丢给保姆养。

他有些愤愤地想，到时候一定要让高瀚宇负责喂奶，就算他俩不是真爱也不能对不起小孩儿，就得让孩子从小跟着爸爸们长大，哪能丢一边去。

要孩子的想法一旦有了，季肖冰就没法再背着自己心意反对，他知道家里老人早开始张罗，于是找了个时间跟高瀚宇谈这事儿。

“行，我也挺想要个小孩儿。”还能促进我俩的感情。

后面半句话高瀚宇没敢老实说，他心里清楚季肖冰对自己毫无兴趣，提出要孩子应该也是因为家里压力，或是自己想有个伴儿。

高瀚宇难免心里难受了下，但是很快他又仿佛什么都没发生。

季肖冰见他答应，心也落了下来，继续忙活工作去了。

这年头科技发展飞快，科研人员早研究出了双精子胚胎的技术，能让小孩儿同时拥有两个爸爸的基因。

孕育期间季肖冰偷偷去看过孩子几次，隔着玻璃房看着小小的孩子一点点长大，他还拿出手机拍了几张。

这些他都没跟其他人说，本来大家就对他跟高瀚宇信以为真了，可不想再给自己添把火。

日子就这样一天天过去，医生说宝宝的出生时间大概在次年二月中，季肖冰一激灵，心想这可真巧，跟高瀚宇一个星座。

两人的感情暂时没因为孩子的孕育有什么进展，但是也没倒退，不温不火的挂在那里，依旧是如同朋友那样。

年终，在所有人都忙到原地变陀螺的时候，季肖冰的老板突然给他放了个假：

“连着忙活快整两年了，你看你都结婚那么久了我才想起来给你放婚假，小季，度蜜月去吧，好好玩！”

季肖冰心累，又一个坚信他跟高瀚宇是真爱的人。

但是放假总比上班好，季肖冰心情挺好地回到家，打算好好计划下这个假期去哪里旅游，就当自己跟自己度了个蜜月。

可谁知他刚到家，就看到本该在训练的高瀚宇正坐在沙发上，抱着手机不知在看什么。

见到他回来，高瀚宇主动先解释：“我们教练给我放假了。”

季肖冰听到放假两个字，又是在这么巧合的时间，心里咯噔一下，一个猜想已经冒了出来。

果不其然，紧接着他就看到高瀚宇从包里掏出个文件袋，竟然是早就安排好了的蜜月旅行套票……

等到两人已经双双坐上飞机时，季肖冰才反应过来这一系列其实都是早计划好的——他俩的那群共同好友，包括老板和教练，一致认为有必要给他们放一次正经婚假，并且联合两边家长，策划了这精心准备的蜜月旅行。

不过让季肖冰略微有点意外的是，高瀚宇也是全然不知，他原本还以为那小子可能心里……

唉，季肖冰叹了口气，跟乘务员要了杯温水喝下，便调低座椅假寐。

高瀚宇戴着耳机，窗外白茫茫的没啥好看，他只能又把头转回了舱内。

季肖冰已经睡着了，他睡得很熟，嘴巴微微张开一点儿，高瀚宇吞了吞口水，小声要了条薄毯来给他盖上。

其实一开始对于这桩婚事，他自己也是很不乐意的，谁会乐意呢，好好的单身生活突然要踏入坟墓，单身贵族突然变成已婚人士。

只不过现在不一样了，也忘了是从什么时候开始，高瀚宇冒出了“幸好我们结婚了”的念头。

不能否认，第一次见到长大了的季肖冰时他确实是被惊艳到了的，那人比照片上还要好看的多，虽然站在一旁没说话，表情也不太善意，但就是能让人的眼睛瞬间就被吸引住。

后来慢慢的，高瀚宇偷偷观察起季肖冰的日常生活，还发现了他不少小习惯，比如一起和长辈聚餐时，他特别喜欢舔嘴唇，虽然看得高瀚宇心里痒痒，但他也猜过，舔嘴唇可能是季肖冰紧张的一种表现。

高瀚宇有些失落，原来和自己一起去见长辈时，他一点都不轻松。

这人只比他大两岁，但很多方面都比他成熟得多，好几次高瀚宇差点忘了自己根本没比他小多少。

飞机落地的时候季肖冰才晕乎乎醒过来，眼睛半睁着，衬衣领口因为睡觉姿势歪了一点，露出隐隐约约一截锁骨，看得高瀚宇又没忍住吞了吞口水。

“那个……你扣子扣好，小心着凉。”

季肖冰愣了下，下意识听话地扣好衣领，头一偏看到窗外热带雨林的风景才想起他们这是来海岛玩，哪可能着凉。

两人都有些尴尬，之前每次一起出门都是为了应酬亲朋好友，直接装感情很好的夫夫就行，但是这次不一样，这次没有认识的人在，他俩完全可以各玩各的。

但是季肖冰没来由的就不想太冷漠，他觉得自己一定是因为即将要当爸爸生出的一种责任感，可不能让孩子一出生就遭遇爸爸们分房睡，感情还都是虚假的状况。

酒店是季肖冰老板订的，他给公司赚了不少钱，老板自然也不吝啬这些，直接选了临海的套间，为了加强甜蜜夫夫的氛围还让人布置成了婚房的样式。

季肖冰一进门看见硕大一个红彤彤“囍”字差点儿撅过去，他赶忙进屋转悠了一圈，果然各个房间都没逃过，甚至卧室的床头柜还明晃晃放了一盒子避/孕/套、润/滑/膏之类的东西。

这下那尴尬的氛围更浓了，高瀚宇绞尽脑汁才想了个法子开口：“听说这家酒店温泉很出名……我们，我们去试试？”

话一出口他才反应过来，他们俩现在这情况一起脱光了蒸桑拿才是最尴尬的，高瀚宇说完话就后悔得恨不得有个撤销键撤回语音。

可惜季肖冰今天一反常态，认真想了会儿这个提议后居然答应了。

这间酒店的桑拿是很出名，但是高瀚宇只是听人提过一嘴，完全不知道它特色在哪儿，直到两人进了换衣间才猛然反应过来——这里都是全/裸私汤。

高瀚宇还好，勉强克制着只红了耳朵尖，季肖冰虽然表面没什么波澜，但整张脸都红了透。

他背对着高瀚宇脱了衣服，迅速拿上酒店提供的浴袍先行进了温泉屋。

因为他们来的是私人间，没有其他不认识的人一起泡，偌大一个屋子里有三个温泉池，雾气腾腾，更添了一丝暧昧在里面。

季肖冰毫不犹豫走向最里面那个汤，手一甩浴袍就慌忙躲进水里，差点没被水温给滋得又站起来。

等到季肖冰好不容易适应这高温的池水，高瀚宇已经走到了他身边，从这个角度，隐隐约约能看到水下的情形。

高瀚宇浑身过电似的热了一阵，险些脚底打滑哧溜进池中，可罪魁祸首看到他扭了脚的傻样没忍住笑了出来，尴尬的空气也仿佛终于被打破。

虽然他们结婚时间不短，但因为是协议婚姻，两人还真没这么赤裸裸看过对方的身体。

高瀚宇坐进池子里，就坐在季肖冰旁边，这个距离更近了，眼睛一偏就能看到他两腿间的东西。

高瀚宇感觉自己像个变态，明明那玩意儿他自己也有，这会儿也不知怎么的，就是好奇季肖冰的那个长什么样。

酒店在每个包间都装了音响，隐隐约约的音乐飘过来，带着浓浓的暧昧气息。

季肖冰被热气暖得晕乎乎，姿势越来越放松，后来干脆把脑袋枕在毛巾上，伸长腿睡着了。

高瀚宇眼睛都要瞪出来了，他真的不是故意乱看，但是这个姿势，水又清澈，那两腿间的宝贝软软趴在毛发里，竟透出了一丝可爱劲儿。

他们都是夫夫了，偶尔假戏真做也没事，应该的。

可能是过高的气温把胆子都给熏大了，反正高瀚宇回过神来的时候，他自己已经把手按在了季肖冰两腿之间。

是软软的一团肉，跟自己腿间的又有哪里不同，手感还挺不错，而且他清晰地感觉到那东西正在手里慢慢涨大。

季肖冰根本没睡很深，起码在那只手摸到自己腿间软肉的时候他就被惊醒了。

但是他没有睁开眼睛，可能是出于好奇，也可能是内心深处那点儿欲望在作祟，他想看看高瀚宇会做什么，心里有点期待他真的做点什么。

高瀚宇看季肖冰没醒，以为自己动作不重，胆子便又稍微大了些。

他小心翼翼地挪近了点，尽量不使得水声太大吵醒身边的人，然后伸出一只手把季肖冰圈进了自己怀里，再次把手又抚了上去。

但这次他没有先摸那处，而是摸上了季肖冰胸前一点。

季肖冰的皮肤出奇光滑，因为长年没怎么锻炼，身上虽然没多少肉但是都软软的，摸一下就能上瘾。

高瀚宇拼命忍着，自己腿间的兄弟早已高高抬头，如果可以，如果他们早已是老夫老夫，那今天这个环境真是绝佳的情趣play场地。

高瀚宇狠狠咽了咽口水，深吸一口气，一手撑着池边石头，另一只手直接掰过季肖冰的脸吻了下去。

他抱着一不做二不休的心态，吻得强势，亲得季肖冰装不下去睁开眼睛，直到肺里的空气都快耗尽才松开。

紧接着高瀚宇没给他喘息的空隙，低头又吮吸上了脖颈。

这是第一次，季肖冰第一次被一个男的这么亲，自己的命根子还被对方握在手心里撸动。

那感觉他之前从没体会过，高瀚宇的手很大，手心里有薄薄的茧子，技术也不是特别熟练，能感受到他在摸索着，寻找最佳手感让季肖冰舒服。

不知不觉，季肖冰自己张开了腿，高瀚宇眼一亮顺势挤了进去，他一手搂着对方的腰，另一手撸动的速度加快，爽得季肖冰没憋住哼哼了好几声。

包间的雾气似乎更浓了，两人浑身都是汗，混着水汽根本分不清。

“嗯……”

季肖冰脖颈向后仰着，两手死死抓住岸边不让自己滑下去，他嘴唇微张，还没呼吸够就又被堵上，舌头也被对方愣头青似的技术纠缠到发麻。

他能清晰感觉到自己屁股那儿顶了个硬物，但现在这姿势——他双腿被分开在高瀚宇身侧，整个人几乎全靠腰上那只手搂着，不然能出溜到池水底。

季肖冰想挣扎着换位置，毕竟被那玩意儿顶着总让他有种不安感，但是他的腿完全动不了，而且他现在全身的感官都集中在胯下，高瀚宇变换了好几种方式，爽得他很想大声叫出来。

“别忍，这儿又没外人。”高瀚宇说着，在季肖冰嘴上轻轻吸了下，又低头直奔他乳首。

上下都被对方掌控的感觉让季肖冰大脑反应开始迟钝，忘了要忍住不叫，喘息声渐渐地越来越大，而后终于随着一声闷哼，在高瀚宇手里全数交代。

“哥哥，舒服吗？”

高瀚宇就像点亮了什么技能，趁着季肖冰刚刚射完精后的放空时段上下其手，嘴上撩着手上摸着，还总对他胸前那两点念念不忘，又舔又吸，到后面都微微有些肿了才住嘴。

季肖冰大脑一片空白，腰被搂着，也不知道什么时候就被转了个个儿，等他终于过了贤者时间回过神时，两腿间早已夹上了高瀚宇的阴茎。

“艹……拿出去……”

高瀚宇根本没打算由着他，相反还故意撞了两下，撞得季肖冰猛然往前一耸，又被一条健壮的手臂抱回去。

两人肌肤相贴，季肖冰整个身形都比高瀚宇小了一圈，抱起来意外地合适，腿间夹着的东西硬得发烫，来回摩擦着细嫩的大腿肉，又羞耻又刺激。

季肖冰看着瘦，屁股上还是有肉的，高瀚宇抱腰的那条胳膊趁着他不注意把他两只手也禁锢住了，另一只手摸上白嫩的屁股掐了一把，触感极佳。

季肖冰冷不防被掐屁股，嘴里呻吟没忍住泄了出来，他嗓子都有点哑了，随着撞击的力度叫得断断续续，听得人头脑发热。

温泉里的水被他俩撞出来不少，又哗啦啦顺着排水孔流走。

柱身顶端的软头摩擦着另一人的，已经射过一次的季肖冰又硬了起来，全程被高瀚宇带着走，不知道被这么后入一般撞了多少次后终于再次射了出来。

结婚快两年的“新婚夫夫”，终于第一次有了肌肤之亲。

TBC.


End file.
